tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Seafloor
'Seafloor is a 2017 song by QUELL. Overview The first song, and sixth track overall, from QUELL's I saw a rainbow album. Lyrics ''*Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet.' |-|Kanji= 最後の光が 絶たれてしまう 世界の哲理が 崩れそう 億の酩酊 縁の定型 もう信じたくない 何を頼れれば 救いの鐘が鳴る 明日が来るなら 教会さ 弱の生命 回避生成 逃げ出すほかない Seafloor 誰にも邪魔されない場所で眠る Seafloor 誰にも邪魔されない場所で眠る海馬 Deep seafloor 誰にも邪魔されない場所で眠る Seafloor 誰にも邪魔されない場所で眠る海馬 No one can touch my seafloor The sun shielded by the door 一時の離脱が 焦りを掻き立てる 苦しみ生むのは 自分でしかない 生の低迷 悪の命令 もう思考停止状態 Seafloor 誰にも邪魔されない場所で眠る Seafloor 誰にも邪魔されない場所で眠る海馬 Deep seafloor 誰にも邪魔されない場所で眠る Seafloor 誰にも邪魔されない場所で眠る海馬 この手に 力を 何時も 耐え得る力を 願の永生 欲の訂正 弱の生命 真の生命 もう落としたくない ひび割れた欠片で声を上げる 微かな望みを掛けて闘う敗者 誰にも替えられない道を歩む 私は私でしかないのだから Seafloor 誰にも邪魔されない場所で眠る Seafloor 誰にも邪魔されない場所で眠る海馬 Deep seafloor 誰にも邪魔されない場所で眠る Seafloor 誰にも邪魔されない場所で眠る海馬 Seafloor Seafloor Seafloor Kanji provided by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-|Romaji= Saigo no hikari ga tatarete shimau Sekai no tetsuri ga kuzure sou Oku no meiei en no teikei Mou shinjitakunai Nani wo tayorereba sukui no kane ga naru Ashita ga kuru nara kyoukai sa Jaku no seimei kaihi seisei Nigedasu hoka nai (Seafloor) dare ni mo jama sarenai Basho de nemuru (Seafloor) dare ni mo jama Sarenai basho de nemuru kaiba (Deep seafloor) dare ni mo jama sarenai Basho de nemuru (Seafloor) dare ni mo jama Sarenai basho de nemuru kaiba No one can touch my seafloor The sun shielded by the door Ichiji no ridatsu ga aseri wo kaki tateru Kurushimi umu no wa jibun de shikanai Sei no teimei aku no meirei Mou shikou teishi joutai (Seafloor) dare ni mo jama sarenai Basho de nemuru (Seafloor) dare ni mo jama Sarenai basho de nemuru kaiba (Deep seafloor) dare ni mo jama sarenai Basho de nemuru (Seafloor) dare ni mo jama Sarenai basho de nemuru kaiba Kono te ni chikara wo Nandoki mo tae uru Chikara wo Gan no eisei youku no teisei Jaku no seimei shin no seimei Mou otoshitaku nai Hibi wareta kakera de koe wo ageru Kasuka na nozomi wo kakete tatakau haisha Dare ni mo kae rarenai michi wo ayumu Watashi wa watashi de shikanai no dakara (Seafloor) dare ni mo jama sarenai Basho de nemuru (Seafloor) dare ni mo jama Sarenai basho de nemuru kaiba (Deep seafloor) dare ni mo jama sarenai Basho de nemuru (Seafloor) dare ni mo jama Sarenai basho de nemuru kaiba Seafloor Seafloor Seafloor Romaji translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. |-|English= The last light that broke The world’s balance is a curse The mind’s intoxication or the garden’s beauty I don’t want to believe in them anymore If we keep on relying on something, it’ll eventually become our savior If tomorrow will still come, I’ll admonish it The silence’s existence, I can’t accept it There’s no choice but to run away (Seafloor) let’s go and sleep In a place where no one can bother us (Seafloor) let’s go and sleep In a place where no one can bother us (Deep seafloor) let’s go and sleep In a place where no one can bother us (Seafloor) let’s go and sleep In a place where no one can bother us No one can touch my seafloor The sun shielded by the door Things going away one at a time makes me impatient I can’t do anything about this pain by myself The spirit’s fate, evil’s command I can’t run away from them anymore (Seafloor) let’s go and sleep In a place where no one can bother us (Seafloor) let’s go and sleep In a place where no one can bother us (Deep seafloor) let’s go and sleep In a place where no one can bother us (Seafloor) let’s go and sleep In a place where no one can bother us I’ll endure anything Just so these hands can have power Power… A prayer’s immortality, greed’s whisper The silence’s existence, honesty’s existence I don’t want to Let go of them again I call out to the broken fragments Holding on to a small wish that I’d lose I’ll walk down a road no one travels I am me and I can’t change that (Seafloor) let’s go and sleep In a place where no one can bother us (Seafloor) let’s go and sleep In a place where no one can bother us (Deep seafloor) let’s go and sleep In a place where no one can bother us (Seafloor) let’s go and sleep In a place where no one can bother us Seafloor seafloor Seafloor~ English translations by ryota-kunstranslations on Tumblr. Reference Category:QUELL songs Category:Songs